


50 First Dates

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Based on the Adam sandler movie, M/M, yas this is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mizuki had been traveling around a bit in his car, searching for a place to get some breakfast. Everywhere seemed to be closed at this hour which was odd considering it wasn't that early. When he got to a place that looked decent, he parked his car where a few others were sitting. He smiled as he walked up to the Hawaiian style building. It looked old but from outside of it, it smelled amazing. Upon walking inside, he saw a couple of people talking and taking orders. "Welcome to the Café!" Spoke a man washing the dishes in the back. His eyes were bright and full of energy. Mizuki have a friendly smile and nod before looking for a place to sit. But someone stopped Mizuki in his steps. A man was sitting there right where the morning sun was shining through the blinds, whom black hair and seemingly black eyes. He was beautiful, Mizuki thought, like a Princess. When the other caught Mizuki staring, he looked up from his breakfast of waffles and eggs. "Excuse me?" The 'Princess' asked. Mizuki shook his head and felt his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. "S-sorry about that. I just kinda zoned out.." He apologized. The other looked at him for a moment then smiled. "It's quite alright. Why don't you take a seat?"   
"Sure." Mizuki said, sitting down in the booth across from the man. "My name is Sei, by the way." Sei introduced himself. His voice was soft but sweet. Mizuki sat up straight. "It's nice to meet you, Sei. My name is Mizuki." He held out his hand. Sei shook it with a soft giggle. It was quiet between then for awhile until Sei broke it with, "Are you going to order something?"  
Mizuki quickly picked up the menu and began looking through the options. 'How embarrassing..' Mizuki thought to himself. "Er..pancakes. Yeah.." Mizuki answered, looking up from the menu. Sei nodded and a waiter came by with a notepad. He had dark hair, some over one of his eyes. He seemed to be about Mizuki's age. "What can I get for you?" His tone was edged with bitterness, as if he didn't want to be working here. Even so, there was a clear smile on the man's face. "Pancakes, please." Mizuki said, regaining some of his confidence. He'd zoned out twice so far. That wasn't good. The man gave a nod before walking away. Mizuki looked back at Sei who was doing something with his waffles. He was using the tooth picks at the table, putting them on four corners of one waffle and sticking the other onto the tops, forming a sort of house. Mizuki couldn't help suppress a little chuckle of amusement. "Nice house you've made." He said, making Sei look up. "Oh thank you!" Sei beamed. The same man from earlier walked back to their table, sitting Mizuki's pancakes down. Mizuki thanked him and began to lather them with syrup. Sei watched and ate the waffles from his little house. Mizuki ate his pancakes in silence.  
"So, Mizuki.." Sei sounded shy, prodding his eggs with his fork. Mizuki swallowed the last of his first hot cake and looked at Sei, "Yeah?"   
"Want to um..go out somewhere with me?" Sei said the last parts fast, looking Mizuki in the eye. He felt a blush form but nodded with a smile. Sei smiled too. "Where should we go?" Mizuki asked, leaving a tip on the table. Sei stood as well and walked to his side, "You're the one taking me on the date, shouldn't you pick?" Sei teased. Mizuki chuckled and began to walk to the exit, Sei at walking beside him. "How about a movie?" He suggested  
Sei smiled, "Sounds good to me."

Mizuki and Sei arrived at the movie theater just in time for the next showing of 'Sinister' a movie Sei had suggested himself. Mizuki told him it was a scary movie but Sei insisted they watch it. Mizuki bought popcorn and some candy for them, twizzlers for himself and M&M's for Sei. It was expensive but Mizuki couldn't bring himself to care. Just seeing Sei happy satisfied him enough. They took seats in the front and sat the popcorn between each other. It didn't have many jump scares, not as many as Mizuki had figured anyways. Sei didn't seemed to be fazed by the movie's content but Mizuki however was spooked. He wasn't going to show it in front of Sei, though. Their hands touched a couple of times while reaching for popcorn like a cliché love story. When the movie was over, they walked out together, talking about it. "Can you believe the daughter did that?" Sei asked. "I was surprised too," Mizuki said, "I believe her name was Ashley."  
"Yeah, you're right." Sei smiled. It was dark now. Stars shined in the sky and the moon was full. Sei looked to the sky, his eyes reflected the stars. "Full moons always make me want to howl..ya know, like a werewolf?" Sei chuckled at his own words. Mizuki chuckled too and gazed at the sky, "Yeah.."  
Suddenly, Sei let out a howl. It was cute and not loud at all. Delicate and silky, but laced with humor. Mizuki smiled and laughed. Not too loud, he joined in with the howling. They stopped when they started laughing. Sei wrapped his arms around Mizuki, still laughing. In the heat of the moment, Mizuki leaned forward and kisses Sei lightly on the lips. He expected him to pull away but instead he deepened the kiss until he had Sei pressed against the wall. They were still outside but neither seemed to care much. Mizuki broke the kiss and looked into Sei's eyes. Sei returned the gaze and smiled. He ran his fingers through Mizuki's hair and pressed his forehead against his. "I should be getting home.." Sei whispered. "Give me the honors of walking you home, then," Mizuki asked but it came out more like a command. Sei nodded and moved back from the wall, hugging onto Mizuki's arm as they walked back to the cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest I didn't work super hard on this chapter but I think it turned out good :3

50FD

The next morning, Mizuki woke up with a big smile on his face. After his little date with Sei, he felt a new person or something. He wanted to brag about it to everyone. But first, he wanted to see Sei again as if to prove last night wasn't a dream because it sure felt like one. So, he got into his truck and drove on down to the Hawaiian styled breakfast place once again, hopeful that Sei was there.

When he arrived, it still smelt as wonderful as it had yesterday. Mizuki walked inside and saw the same amount of people there as he did yesterday. Just as he had hoped, Sei was sitting in the same spot as he did yesterday, eating the same breakfast. Mizuki walked over, "Hey Sei!" Sei looked up at him, confusion starting to cloud his gaze. Mizuki frowned. "It's me Mizuki, remember we went to the movies last night?" He expected Sei to perk up after that but instead, the Princess replied, "I don't know what you're talking about..?"  
Mizuki felt embarrassed and upset. How could Sei not remember? "We went and saw a scary movie remember? And I was clinging to you though it was supposed to be the other way around.." Mizuki trailed off seeing Sei was shaking his head with that same confused look on his face. Before Mizuki could say more, the man who had served them before pulled him away. "Hey--" Mizuki was cut off immediately.  
"We've got to talk. Follow me.."  
Mizuki was confused now. He didn't even know this guy and now he wanted to talk about something. Either way, Mizuki gave one last glance at Sei before walking on to the porch of the breakfast joint. "Listen, that guy in there, he has a problem.." The man explained. "What do you mean?" Mizuki asked.  
The man sighed and Mizuki got the Chance to read his name tag. Koujaku. "He's special. You see, a couple years back..he and his brother were on their way to pick up some cookies. Well they got into a bad car accident on the way.." Koujaku explained, looking at Mizuki seriously. Mizuki listened as he went on, "Sei is suffering a short term memory loss. In other words, he can't remember anything that has happened since the accident. He wakes up everyday thinking it's time to go to the bakery for his brother's birthday.."   
Mizuki frowned, "that's really..."  
"Bad, I know." Koujaku finished for him. "Listen, it's best if you leave Sei alone. He won't ever remember you. I'm saving you from a heartache.."

Mizuki couldn't believe this. Sei really had this problem..  
But how could he stay away? Sei was so...pretty. Honestly, Mizuki thought he could go through a little broken heart for him. It's not the first time. Next day, Mizuki arrived at the Hawaiian breakfast cafe. He walked straight to where Sei sat. Koujaku glanced at him from behind the counters but said nothing. Behind him, Mizuki held a bouquet of flowers he had picked himself. Sei looked at him questionably but smiled. "Hello." He said in that soft voice. Mizuki returned the smile and pulled out the flowers, "For you."  
Sei gasped and grabbed the flowers, smelling them. "Oh they're beautiful!" Sei exclaimed. Like you, Mizuki thought to himself. "But...why?" Sei tilted his head like a dog would. "Oh," Mizuki thought, then smiled, "My friend and I made a bet that'd we would give flowers to the first beautiful person we saw, so.." Sei only smiled more and a blush tinted his cheeks. "That's sweet..my name is Sei, by the way." He held out his hand. Mizuki fought the urge to say 'I know, we've met before'. He just shook the princess's hand. "And mine is Mizuki, it is very nice to meet you."   
"Why don't you sit and have breakfast with me?" Sei asked, sitting the flowers down beside him. Mizuki gladly took a seat across from him. They began to eat breakfast, the same meal as yesterday. When Mizuki had finished, he looked at Sei. Sei was once again building a Waffle House. Mizuki couldn't help but smile. Sei looked cute when he was focused on something. "So, Sei..After breakfast do you think maybe I could take you out?" Mizuki asked, sounding shy even though he didn't really need to be. Sei looked up at him, "That actually sounds--..." He trailed off. Mizuki began to frown as Sei slowly stood up. "Oh no..it's my brother's birthday!! I've gotta go get the cake!" Sei raced to the door, the bouquet in his hand. "H-hey..!" Mizuki got up to follow but by time he got out, Sei was already halfway down the road. No, Mizuki thought. I have to talk with him. Maybe there was a way to fix his memory. There had to be! 

Mizuki followed the way Sei had left. He felt like a stalker but he wasn't like that. He never felt like this for someone really. It was always one night stands but this felt real. Even if they had only known each other for two days. Or for Sei, they only knew each other for one..  
As Mizuki drove up to the house, a man stood there. He had bright blue hair. He was stunning but not like Sei. And when he walked up to Mizuki's car, the furious look on his face was definitely not like Sei. "We have to talk.."


End file.
